Just for Warmth
by JACinthebox
Summary: The Xiaolin Monks are on a search for a new ShenGongWu, so they split into teams to search. Clay and Raimundo are snowed in a cave whilst they were searching. Stuff happens. ClayxRai, Lemon, Yaoi


**Title:** Just for Warmth  
**Pairing:** ClayxRaimundo (Yaoi)  
**Rating: **M (NC-17) That's right kiddies, be warned, there is sexually explicit content ahead.  
**Summary:** The Xiaolin Monks are on a search for a new Shen-Gong-Wu, so they split into teams to search. Clay and Raimundo are snowed in a cave whilst they were searching. Stuff happens.  
**Comments:** My first yaoi lemon. Be nice with the C+C, k? This is for my good friend h2hoe, because she loves Claymundo almost as much as I do. And...there are like...NO freaking Claymundo lemons. At all.  
**Warnings:** Okay, this is rated NC-17, as in, NOT FOR MINORS. I'm not saying don't read, just don't get caught. This offends you? Then do us all a favour and click that nifty "X" or "Back" button and ignore this. 8D This also pertains to YAOI (boy x boy love) if this isn't your cup of tea, then please look elsewhere. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Raimundo, or Clay. If I did, things would be a hell of a lot more perveted and mothers everywhere would hate me. 

--

"What about in there?" Raimundo suggested to his taller companion as he pointed to a large secluded cave. Though he suggested it as an area to search, it was easy to tell Raimundo was freezing his tail off and was looking for any means of shelter to block out the chilling wind.

"We could take a look," Clay replied, eyeing the entrance of the cave. "but shouldn't we check the rest of the area first?" Raimundo shoved his hands in his pockets and thought a moment.

"It's starting to snow really hard," he pressed. And it was. The wind had picked up considerably in the past few minutes. The air around them was beginning to be filled with thick white blurs. Clay seemed hesitant, but the icy air he inhaled was beginning to sting at his lungs so he finally agreed to take refuge momentarily in the cave.

Raimundo hurriedly rushed inside and sat down, leaning his back against the stone wall. He let out a sigh of relief, grateful for the chance to sit down. Clay eyed the brunette before taking a step deeper into the cave. The two were about ten feet from the entrance, so the area they were in was void of snow.

After a moment of eyeing the darker side of the cave in curiosity, Clay reached into his large jacket pocket and pulled out a flashlight. He clicked it on.

"A'right, Rai." he said. "Let's git goin'." Raimundo's eyes shot open.

"I just sat down!" he complained. Clay shrugged him off.

"Well, Partner, if you wanna' find this Wu before the weather turns into a blizzard, I suggest you git up."

The smaller boy replied by reluctantly getting up and mumbling an inaudible complaint under his breath. Clay turned and began walking, Raimundo shuffling behind.

**--**

Raimundo cursed under his breath and plopped himself down against the cave wall. The two had spent a good hour searching for the Shen Gong Wu, but decided it was best to turn back towards the entrance once Clay's flashlight had begun to flicker ominously. They had made it back in the nick of time--Clay's batteries went dead the second they were able to see again--only to find a lot of the snow hand piled up at the entrance to create a mound blocking their exit. So basically, they weren't going anywhere until the storm blew over.

Raimundo sighed and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. Looking up, he saw Clay walking around the cave, picking up sticks and debris and piling them up in a heap. Raimundo blinked.

"What are you…?" he stopped when he saw the Texan pull out a matchbox and attempt to light the stack on fire.

"It's freezing in here," Clay explained.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Raimundo said sarcastically. He couldn't tell if Clay hadn't heard him or was just ignoring his comment.

To their luck, a slight wisp of smoke began emitting itself from the pile. In moments they had a small fire going. Raimundo shot up and positioned himself closer to the fire, propping himself up against a boulder. Clay took his snow-dampened gloves off and lied them next to the flames to get them dried off before making himself comfortable.

"So…" Raimundo broke the silence. "…what are we gonna' do now? Do you think Kimiko and Omi are stuck out in this blizzard, too?" he asked. Clay bit his lower lip and hesitated before answering.

"I…I dunno." he confessed. "…when the storm blows over, you n' me'll go look for them."

Raimundo nodded. An awkward silence fell upon the room. The area was at a complete standstill save the quiet crackles of the fire. Raimundo shivered. Although most of the wind was blocked form entering, the small fire was taking a _very_ long time to heat up the cave. Clay seemed to notice Raimundo's discomfort.

"Rai…you alright there, partner?" he asked. Raimundo shrugged.

"J-just freezing my ass off," he said nonchalantly. Clay rose an eyebrow.

"Come sit closr' to me. It'll be warmer if we share body heat." he said.

The brunette hesitated, but realizing Clay meant this only as a survival gesture, discarded any thoughts of how unmasculine it seemed and scooted over to lean against the larger boy. He was right. It _was_ a lot warmer. Raimundo closed his eyes and tried to focus solely on the heat he felt.

Clay glanced down at the smaller boy leaning into him. He noticed his eyes were closed; Clay wondered if Raimundo was planning on falling asleep that position. In all honesty, he didn't really mind. Upon thinking this, the blonde could feel his cheeks begin to heat up. Quickly, he averted his eyes and focused on the fire. His face grew slightly redder when he felt Raimundo's hand brush against his. To his surprise, the brunette didn't pull back. On the contrary, Raimundo _grabbed_ Clay's hand and lifted it upward. Clay opened his mouth to say something, but Raimundo beat him to the punch.

"Dude, your hands are _freezing_. Where'yr gloves?"

"Uh…they're wet. Snow melted through em'." Clay replied gingerly, his throat had begun to grow a little dry. He waited for Raimundo to let go of his hand, but instead he was taken aback when the Brazilian began rubbing his numb fingers.

"Wh-what're you…?" Clay stammered.

"You're gonna' get frostbite or something." Raimundo explained dully. Clay stiffened as the brunette kept at it. The cowboy was about to protest saying he could warm up his own hands, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really enjoying this. What happened next cause Clay's face to turn beat red.

Raimundo had slowly lifted Clay's hand to his mouth and softly exhaled hot breath onto Clay's palm. Clay's eyes shot to Raimundo, who hadn't seemed to be fazed at all. Clay swallowed hard to rid himself of the lump that had been growing uncomfortably large in his throat.

"U-uh…Raimundo…" he choked. Without missing a beat, the brunette replied casually,

"What? It's just for warmth. I'm doing you a favor." As he spoke, Clay stiffened when he felt the slight presence of Raimundo's lips brush across his skin. When Clay didn't respond, the gap between his palm and Raimundo's lips was closed when the Brazilian exhaled another deliciously warm breath onto his tingling skin.

Then sensation caused Clay to desperately want to jerk his hand back, but he couldn't bring himself to move away. The Earth Dragon shut his eyes and tried his best to refrain from blushing any deeper than he already was. This, however, became impossible when he felt Raimundo press his lips on Clay's palm again and suck slightly. With that, Clay snapped his hand back and shot Raimundo a bewildered look at the smaller boy. Raimundo's expression hadn't changed.

"R-Raimundo…what in _Texas Hellfire_ are you doin'?"

Raimundo didn't speak. He didn't have to. The emerald orbs staring unblinkingly at the Texan did all the talking for him; the look in his eyes caused Clay's whole body to go completely stiff. The silence that befell them was only filled with the silent message Raimundo was transferring to the Larger boy through his gaze.

_"I want you…" _

Clay's mouth fell open. Whether it was from the lustful gaze coming from the younger boy's eyes or the suggestive posture he was positioned in (or a combination of both), something had caused the area in the front of Clay's pants to grow uncomfortably tight. He swallowed hard. All of a sudden, it seemed to have grown incredibly warm in here…

Raimundo edged a little closer to Clay, who continued to sit, baffled. The Brazilian placed his hand once more on the Cowboy's.

"Something wrong, Clay?" he asked quietly. Clay had never heard Raimundo speak in this tone of voice before. He felt his cheeks grow unnervingly warm.

Before he could even think of a response, Raimundo lifted the blonde boy's hand to his lips once again. Clay's mouth fell agape when Raimundo parted his lips slightly, placing the tip of the cowboy's finger between them. Clay felt as if a jolt of lighting had coursed through his system. Raimundo gently stroked the top of his finger with his tongue, his warm breath blowing tenderly against the older boy's skin, causing his hair to stand on end.

The Texan couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed when the smaller boy pulled away. With his hand still in his own, Raimundo looked up to meet Clay's gaze.

"…you alright?" he asked. Clay swallowed hard. He honestly didn't know how to reply to that. His brain wasn't really working properly. _What should he do…?_

When Clay didn't respond, Raimundo leaned towards him, brining them face to face. Clay found himself unable to speak, blink, or avert his gaze. The Brazilian seemed to hold him captive in his seemingly endless olive eyes. After a moment, Raimundo spoke again, his breath gently caressing Clay's reddened face.

"…Clay?" he asked quietly.

Clay shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Scrambling to get his thoughts in order, Clay leaned back slightly on his free hand. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew exactly what he wanted to do at that very moment. He blinked his eyes open and stared genuinely back at the smaller boy. Gingerly, he reached out and placed his hand on Raimundo's shoulder. Raimundo opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted when Clay bent forward and pressed his lips against his.

Raimundo's eyes widened momentarily when he felt Clay's response. It had not exactly been what he had expected, but he was glad he and the cowboy were finally on the same page. He grinned deviously into the kiss before prying Clay's mouth open with his tongue.

Clay seemed to be taken slightly aback by Raimundo's entry, but relaxed after a moment and aloud him access. As Raimundo explored Clay's oral cavity, he made a motion to wrap his arms around the other boy's neck. He was rewarded with a pair of large arms enveloping him around his waist.

Tentatively, Clay slipped his hand under the edge of the Brazilian's jacket, pulling lightly on the edge of his shirt. He was rewarded with a small blush from the smaller boy; he could feel the heat growing in his face. Raimundo pulled back from the Texan for a moment and proceeded in removing his jacket. Clay waited patiently as Raimundo tossed it to the side and turned to face the cowboy once more.

However, instead of returning to their previous activity, Raimundo placed his hands on the zipper of Clay's jacket and slid it all the way down; after which he slid the whole thing off of his shoulders. Clay watched eagerly as Raimundo tossed his jacket aside. He then busied himself with unbuttoning Clay's light blue collared shirt. The cowboy's face flushed when his shirt fell open and his chest was exposed. Raimundo responded by letting out a small laugh and placing one of his hands softly on Clay's smooth chest.

The Wind Dragon pulled his hand back for a moment to remove his own shirt. After throwing it aside to pile up with the rest, he scooted closer and sat himself on the other boy's lap, wrapping his legs around his back. Clay hesitantly placed his arms around Raimundo's waist once more. He was still quite apprehensive about the whole ordeal going on, but his companion seemed to be so sure of himself that he didn't want to seem too docile.

Raimundo's lips curved into a slight smirk before leaning into Clay's face once more. Clay responded with a sheepish smile.

"…I _like_ where this is getting at," The Brazilian whispered playfully in Clay's ear. Clay's cheeks burned a light pink once more. He swallowed. Not to be outdone, he boldly pulled Raimundo's neck closer to his face. Grazing his lips against the brunette's skin, he began to lightly suck at the bronzed junction of his neck. Raimundo's eyes shot open and he harshly sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. In spite of himself, Clay couldn't help but flash a quick grin.

Raimundo brought his hands to Clay's head and clung to his hair. Tiny golden locks hung flaccidly through his fingers, he adhered tighter the more Clay explored his neck seam. The cowboy sucked harder at his tender flesh, forcing a small moan out of the younger boy. The air grew warmer. He liked that sound. He couldn't help but let his mind wander, and he asked himself, _what other sounds could he cause Raimundo to make?_

As if all anxiety had left him, Clay confidently slid his hand down the smaller boy's backside, until he reached the seam of his pants. He was rewarded with a small nudge forward from Raimundo's hips. Tracing his way around the edge or the fabric, he began busying himself with the zipper of the Brazilian's pants whilst tending to his neck. Raimundo cooperated immediately, aiding Clay with the removal of his pants and thensome. The Texan pulled back from Raimundo's neck long enough for him to slip his jeans off and toss them to the side.

Before Raimundo could advance on Clay again, the blonde stood up and made haste with removing his own denims. After sending them to lie in the pile along with the rest of their attire, he quickly grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders and thrust him on his back. Raimundo let out a small gasp when his back hit the cold ground, but quickly set his mind back to the larger boy as he advanced on top of him.

A set of lips met Raimundo's forcefully as a pair of strong hands began exploring his slender frame. Raimundo felt another moan build in the core of his throat at one hand made their way down his stomach. When the continued lower, the moan escaped as the larger boy's fingers brushed delicately against his hardened member. The brunette flickered open his emerald eyes to gaze into Clay's ocean blue ones and he pulled away from the kiss.

Raimundo's eyes could only remain open for a moment before they scrunched shut in ecstasy as Clay began slowly stroking his lower arousal. After a moment or so of bliss, the Texan pull his hand away. Raimundo opened his eyes once more, looking dissatisfied. When Clay met Raimundo's gaze, he promptly placed his hands on either side of the Brazilian's hips before thrusting him over on his stomach.

"C-clay, what're you…" Raimundo inquired, slightly apprehensive of what the older boy was planning. Clay leaned over, his chest grazing Raimundo's back. Breathing softly into his ear, he whispered,

"_Shh_…I'll go slow,"

Raimundo swallowed and lied his head on the ground. He had an uncomfortable ironic-feeling knot growing in his stomach. The thought of how the tables had turned in assertiveness seemed to get on his nerves slightly, but he decided to let it go and soak up the moment.

Clay sat up and slid a hands down the curve of the smaller boy's sides before firmly gripping the sides of his waist. Raimundo clenched his eyes shut and clung tenaciously to the dirt floor, preparing himself for entry.

With one swift, fluid motion, Clay thrust forward. Raimundo let out a small cry, his breathing hastening. The Earth Dragon paused a moment, allowing the younger boy to get used to the new sensation before continuing. His thrusts were slow at first, gradually getting harder and more frequent over time. With each thrust of Clay's hips, Raimundo found himself growing more and more adjusted to this shape and feel of the cowboy inside of him; The intense pain slowly melted into uncontainable pleasure.

Their movements became rhythmic as the two moved in unison. Raimundo found himself enjoying this more and more with each thrust; the sensation of Clay's member grazing his prostate causing him so pant and frantically claw at the earth, rewarding himself with a fistful of dirt. Every inch of his pleasure seamed to spur out quickly through his throat as he moan in elation,

"C-clay…_oh, God…!_"

The sound of the brunette's voice caused Clay's senses to go crazy. In a frenzy, he gave one final, miraculous thrust before the bliss of orgasm hit them in unison. Clay fell forward, his head resting in the nape of the gasping Brazilian's neck.

As the two lied there, panting, Clay could hear the almost inaudible moan being whispered from the smaller boy.

"_…L-love me…_"

**--**

Clay reached for Omi's hand from the other side of the small, snow-surrounded hole. After thrusting backward, he was pulled through successfully onto the outside world. Kimiko and Omi fell back onto the freshly fallen snow and let out an exasperated sigh.

"We thought we'd _never_ find you guys!" Kimiko exclaimed and she helped Raimundo out. Her and Omi had spent the night in another cave, not to far from where they had found Clay and Raimundo.

The Dragon of Earth thanked her before brushing the snow off of his pants. Turning, he gave the cave entrance another once-over. He face became slightly flushed. A small smile began to spread across his face. The past night he had spent with his Wind Dragon companion had caused him to do a lot of thinking. He had fallen asleep last night with Raimundo in his arms; The smell of his skin and hair had soothed him; The whisper of his voice comforted him. The general idea of the Brazilian had spurred new feelings and thoughts Clay never thought he would be thinking. He couldn't help but wonder how things would be from now on.

Without missing a beat, Raimundo had placed a firm hand on Clay's shoulder. Clay turned to meet Raimundo's gaze.

"Oh! Rai, I was just…"

"Clay," he interrupted. "Let's never speak about last night again."

Clay was taken slightly aback. He blinked.

"W…wuh?"

"Sorry about that," the Brazilian continued. "but you know, it was just for warmth."

And with that, Raimundo turned on his heals and began walking off to board Dojo, leaving Clay standing dejected, alone, to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart.

-fin-


End file.
